Soul Master
Soul Master (otherwise known as "Deus") is a major sidekick in Diegen City. Personality As you probably have already caught onto, I'm kind of a boring specimen. For a good portion of my life until I was strong enough, I was trapped inside of a dungeon. I became very hardened from it and my attitude followed with it. My mind and body are extremely disciplined to the point where I'm not sure what a good majority of my own emotions are. I also don't remember anything about my own family, other than the fact that I must have had one. I also do not understand a lot of things in the world. For the first year I was released from my "captivity", I had an enormous amount of culture shock. I'm also very straightforward with the people around me and I get right to the point. There's no time to waste, after all. Everyday, villains are trying to destroy the world. I don't really have time to do anything that won't push me forward. Power Description At last. A simplistic question. It's a power where I gain the abilities of deceased superheroes. Whenever I call upon such powers, a bright light covers my body and I grow older than I look normally. Larger muscular stature, a large sword, darker red hair, red eyes... When I change into this form, I can do many things while in it. However, despite having such powers since I was very young, I have barely any control over them. They seem to take hold of me whenever I feel like my life is in danger. While in this form, I actually gain the ability to fly and I have some sort of fire related abilities at my disposal. ...Unfortunately, that's all I know how to do so far. The form I take also gives me more physical attributes to call upon, which is why I can wield such a heavy sword so easily. Backstory From what I can piece together... I was born inside of a dungeon. It was a quaint place. I was attacked on the regular but by some "divine grace", I managed to make it out of every bad situation I was put through. I was very young when I realized where I was. For some reason, this dungeon seemed especially dangerous. Not only did it have monsters who attacked me on the daily but... I never really got any type of sleep when I was there. At some point or another, my survival instincts kicked in and started to actually push me to do things that would keep me alive. I made a small little alcove for myself to hide in. For a pretty ambiguous reason (it escapes me even to this day), nothing ever really bothered me here. Whenever I was really tired, I would try to use whatever courage I had and sleep for a time. I was surprised I didn't die, to be honest. I managed to find something resembling a sword in the dungeon, which I used to fight off the monsters. The dungeon was so large, I never once met the "creature boss" until I was a little bit older. There were monsters, there were fields, wind that flowed through the dungeon, and even a forest. I tried going into the forest at some point, but it didn't prove well to my health. I didn't know this when I was younger but, since I didn't defeat the creature boss yet, I was going to be stuck in here forever. While I gained survival skills and became a hardened warrior in my own right, I could see parts of myself slipping away. There was something more to me that I wasn't getting and I felt it. One night, it all came to me. Around the age of 10, a bright light shone over me and I suddenly began to change. The first time I changed was actually kind of painful. Quickly, I got a handle of this new "me". I realized that I was some sort of super-powered-being and finally, my true calling had come to me. Well, that's what popped into my head after I transformed that day. I went around seeking out enemies, realizing that the sword I had found in the dungeon was suddenly enormous... However, the sword itself was still just as light as if it hadn't gained any weight at all. After testing my might for a few months after this, I realized I was ready. I didn't know exactly what I was reading for but I knew I was ready. This was the day I squared off with the creature boss. It was a disgustingly large and rather grotesque thing. At this point, I got the feeling if I beat this thing, this dungeon would disappear and I'd be set free. Honestly, it started off rough. I didn't -- still don't -- know how to control my powers completely so it beat me around quite a bit before it exploded in me. Once I had transformed, it only took a few slices of my sword to vanquish it. Just like I suddenly thought, the dungeon vanished around me when it was defeated. When I fell out of my transformation, I collapsed on the ground before me. When I awoke, a superhero had found me. I didn't really know them but seeing them made me reel back a bit. I wasn't sure who they were and why they were touching me. Despite how exhausted I was, I transformed again, allowing them to see my powers. I never truly went anywhere after that. Five years ago, this happened and I'm still a sidekick. Not that I regret becoming one, simply because my mentor is very kind to me. My attitude and manner of acting in front of her probably freaks her out a little but, there's not much I can do. It's just the way I am. Likes & Dislikes * + Wants to do nothing more than help people * - Doesn't want people growing up like he did * - Villains Trivia Category:Characters Category:Sidekick Category:With A Mentor Category:Male Category:Teddyursaa